Source:NetHack 3.4.0/macconf.h
Below is the full text to macconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/macconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macconf.h 3.4 1999/10/25 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAC 6. # ifndef MACCONF_H 7. # define MACCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Compiler selection is based on the following symbols: 11. * 12. * __SC__ sc, a MPW 68k compiler 13. * __MRC__ mrc, a MPW PowerPC compiler 14. * THINK_C Think C compiler 15. * __MWERKS__ Metrowerks' Codewarrior compiler 16. * 17. * We use these early in config.h to define some needed symbols, 18. * including MAC. 19. # 20. # The Metrowerks compiler defines __STDC__ (which sets NHSTC) and uses 21. # WIDENED_PROTOTYPES (defined if UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES is undefined and 22. # NHSTDC is defined). 23. */ 24. 25. #ifndef __powerc 26. # define MAC68K /* 68K mac (non-powerpc) */ 27. #endif 28. 29. #define RANDOM 30. #define NO_SIGNAL /* You wouldn't believe our signals ... */ 31. #define FILENAME 256 32. #define NO_TERMS /* For tty port (see wintty.h) */ 33. 34. #define TEXTCOLOR /* For Mac TTY interface */ 35. #define CHANGE_COLOR 36. 37. /* Use these two includes instead of system.h. */ 38. #include 39. #include 40. 41. /* Uncomment this line if your headers don't already define off_t */ 42. /*typedef long off_t;*/ 43. #include /* for time_t */ 44. 45. /* 46. * Try and keep the number of files here to an ABSOLUTE minimum ! 47. * include the relevant files in the relevant .c files instead ! 48. */ 49. #include 50. 51. /* 52. * We could use the PSN under sys 7 here ... 53. * ...but it wouldn't matter... 54. */ 55. #define getpid() 1 56. #define getuid() 1 57. #define index strchr 58. #define rindex strrchr 59. 60. #define Rand random 61. extern void error(const char *,...); 62. 63. #if !defined(O_WRONLY) 64. # ifdef __MWERKS__ 65. # include 66. # endif 67. # include 68. #endif 69. 70. /* 71. * Don't redefine these Unix IO functions when making LevComp or DgnComp for 72. * MPW. With MPW, we make them into MPW tools, which use unix IO. SPEC_LEV 73. * and DGN_COMP are defined when compiling for LevComp and DgnComp respectively. 74. */ 75. #if !((defined(__SC__) || defined(__MRC__)) && (defined(SPEC_LEV) || defined(DGN_COMP))) 76. # define creat maccreat 77. # define open macopen 78. # define close macclose 79. # define read macread 80. # define write macwrite 81. # define lseek macseek 82. # define unlink _unlink 83. #endif 84. 85. #define YY_NEVER_INTERACTIVE 86. 87. # define TEXT_TYPE 'TEXT' 88. # define LEVL_TYPE 'LEVL' 89. # define BONE_TYPE 'BONE' 90. # define SAVE_TYPE 'SAVE' 91. # define PREF_TYPE 'PREF' 92. # define DATA_TYPE 'DATA' 93. # define MAC_CREATOR 'nh31' /* Registered with DTS ! */ 94. # define TEXT_CREATOR 'ttxt' /* Something the user can actually edit */ 95. 96. /* 97. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 98. * This file is included into the resource fork of the application. 99. */ 100. #define PORT_HELP "MacHelp" 101. 102. #define MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 103. 104. # endif /* ! MACCONF_H */ 105. #endif /* MAC */ macconf.h